Tutorial
Setting out Griswald: Another fresh off from the boat! So you are trying to make your way to Titania, eh? First off I need you to show me how you handle yourself in combat. Let's see what kind of damage you can do, hit me with your best shot! (Griswald is defeated and the player levels up) Kalista: Looks like we have ourselves a quick leaner! Gaining experience through combat will allow you to level up. Every time you level up you will gain 3 attribute points to increase your stats. Go ahead and improve your stats now! You also gain 1 skill point when you level up. Use it to learn a new skill and increase your versatility in combat! (The player finalizes spending points and gets a treasure chest) Griswald: Nice reward you've got there! You can equip new weapons and armor by visiting your inventory screen. Equip items by dropping them onto your champion. Items that can't be equipped due to class or attribute requirements are marked with a red X. Click the Battle button at the bottom of the screen to continue when you're ready, I've got a few more things to show you! Griswald: In most battles you'll be fighting multiple enemies at the same time. It's important to know how each class works when fighting a group. Warriors only have melee attacks which means they can only attack enemies in the front row until the entire front row is down. Mages have ranged attacks which can target enemies in both the front and back row regardlessof who is still standing. Rogues attack based on that weapon they're carrying. Daggers are melee only, like the Warrior, but do more damage than bows. Bows are ranged like the Mage. (The player fights Griswald and Kalista and defeats both of them) Griswald: If you're going to succeed in Titania you'll need to start building a party. Here are a few fighters who can handle a weapon, choose one to join you! (A champion is recruited...) Griswald: Positioning your champions for combat is very important. Let me show you how to go to your Party screen and set their combat positions.On the Party screen you can view each champion's stats as well as alter their combat positioning by clicking the Positioning button. You can select a specific champion to move by clicking their icon on the left. First try changing position of your main character which is already selected. Odds are you want your melee champions in the front and your ranged champions in the back. When your positioning is set, click the Battle button to continue! Griswald: During combat champions take their turns based on their yellow Speed Bar. Speed is determined by a champion's Agility attribute, so don't neglect it! Move your mouse pointer over my Status Box to expand it and view my full Health, Stamina and Speed amounts. (The player fights for the third time against Griswald's band and defeats it again...) Griswald: If you're going for real loot and fame in the Battle Arena, you're going to have to prove yourself against a few of the local gangs. First strike Griswald: The first gang you're up against are "The Weaklings". Obviously they shouldn't be too much of a challenge! Click Battle to fight them when you're ready! (The player fights the Weaklings. They put up some resistance but easily beaten.) Kallista: Look at you improving so quickly! If you keep up this space you'll be in the Battle Arena in no time! As your party grows in size, all of your champions will level up together. Click on each champion's portrait to set their stats then click Continue to choose their new skills. (The player sets spends all skill and attribute points.) Moving on Damien: Psst! Over here! I see you won a Treasure Map during your last battle. Lucky for you I'm an expert when it comes to things of this nature! Treasure Expeditions are a great way to get the most powerful items in Titania. In fact, the rare Legendary items can only be found in expedition chests! Let me show you how to go to the Treasure screen and start an expedition, which will go out and recover the loot for you. Start an expedition by clicking the New Expedition button. It costs a little gold but it's worth it! I'll pay for your first. There are 3 different levels of expeditions, which unlock as you level up. For now choose the Basic level to get started. Back at your Treasure screen you can keep track of your current expeditions. They take a little time to finish so make sure to check back often to claim your chest! There's also a little trick I learned along the way to make the expedition move much faster... Bribery! If you pay the expedition Diamonds, they'll rush your expedition, getting you your treasure chest right away! Here are some Diamonds to get you started. Now just click the Rush button to instantly finish the expedition! Simple, right?! You'll be rolling in epic loot in no time! If you ever need any more Diamonds you can find me by clicking the Diamonds button below your username! Griswald: I've been looking all over for you! "The Hooligans" are the next gang you must defeat in combat. They outnumber you but don't hit very hard. Click Battle when you're ready to take them on! (The Hooligans are defeated as well...) The Slashers Griswald: You're looking good out there! You've got one more gang to defeat before you start facing some real competition. "The Slashers" are the toughest of the three gangs so expect a fight. Click Battle to take them on when you're ready! (The Slashers meet their fate as they succumb to the player's patience...) Kalista: Griswald is impressed with your natural ability to hurt people! If you want to keep hurting people it's probably a good idea if you learned a bit about your Skills. The Skills screen contains all of the possible attacks, spells and abilities your champions are able to learn. It's useful for planning out what skill paths you want to take and what requirements a skill needs to be learned and usable. Lastly, you can add and remove skills from your Skill Bar here. To add a skill, drag its icon to a skill slot on the Skill Bar. To remove a skill, click its icon on the Skill Bar. Griswald: You really smacked those gangs around! You're almost ready to start fighting real competition, but first you need to recruit another companion. Good news is I have three new champions interested in joining you! Bad news is they're currently being held hostage by a local bandit named Radak. Give this guy a real beating and you'll have your third party member! Click Battle when you're ready! (Radak and his thralls are defeated) The First Quest Griswald: Now that you've got your third party member you'll be able to start fighting real matches for some serious loot! Now when you click Battle you'll open up the Battle popup. The Battle popup contains the different types of combat currently available to you. The Single match battle type is now unlocked. In a Single Match you will face off against a real player and their party of champions for great loot! Use Single Matches to gain real battle experience as you work your way up towards the famous Battle Arena. (The player fights his first real battle and wins it. Griswald complements them.) Griswald: That was a well-fought battle! You've got many more like it on your way to the Battle Arena. Until then you want every advantage you can get, right? The World screen is your source for gaining an advantage that will keep you ahead of the pack. Click the World button to continue. The World screen provides you with various ways to stay up-to-date with the latest news and stratefy, as well as where to find help. But that's not all... Here you can also enter Torch Codes! Torch Codes are given out on Facebook, Twitter and the Frozen Torch insider, and provide awesome rewards when entered! You have a Torch Code waiting right now when you join the Frozen Torch Insider. Just click the button, enter your email, and the code will be sent to you immediately! You've also gained a list of daily tasks which willl reward you upon completion, Each task list is available for 24 hours before being reset! The shop Damien: Hey I've got something new to show you! You want to get the absolute most out of the battles you fight, right? Well I've got just the thing for you! Available in the Shop are special Experience Boost enchantments. I'll treat you to one! First you need to open the Shop. The Shop has all sorts of items you can use to get an edge in the competition. We're only interested in Boosts at the moment. Here are some more Diamonds for you to purchase the 24 hour Experience Boost enchantment. Boosts are automatically equipped to your party when purchased. If you purchase a Boost while one is already active, your Boost time will be extended. You can view your current Boosts and other experience and reward modifiers under your Battle popup. The events Griswald: Do you think you're ready to prove you've got what it takes to be a champion of Titania? I think it's time for you to start your journey... Events are special battles that will guide you on your journey to becoming a champion of Titania. The Event Map shows what events are available to you. Now that you are level 7 you will begin receiving "Tickets" over time. Tickets are used to enter Events and win valuable rewards. Here are a couple to get started. Kalista, I think it's about "Player" was sent to the Proving Grounds and tested against the Elders of Titania Elders of Titania... Kalista: You think they're ready so soon? They've only just arrived in Titania! There's no way they're going to put up a fight against the Elders! Griswald: Come now, Kalista! You'd spent less time in battle than they have the first time you traveled to the Proving Grounds! Have a little faith! "Player", the Elders of Titania were some of the first settlers to arrive in this new land many years ago. Since Titania is a land of combat, it is tradition that new arrivals travel to the Proving Grounds and do battle with the Elders to display your skill in battle. If you are able to defeat them they will provide you with a very fine reward for your efforts! Good luck! Category:Supports Category:Events